1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor for use in a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns a stator wedge design that is particularly suitable for use with an overmolded stator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, vertical- or horizontal-axis washing machines, electric bicycles, and electric scooters. Fans, generators, and exercise equipment may also use electric motors.
Although many motors utilize wedges to reduce sound, irregular tooth geometry and insulation geometry makes it difficult to securely retain the wedges between the teeth.